Tiger of the Sands short story
by Toy Soldiers 'Deathkiss2056
Summary: A Soldier of the US Marine Corps finds lost letters that lead him back into the past.There was a terrible war in the Middle East,and A nuclear fallout occurred.Millions died. But wrapped up in all this, he falls in love with a woman he has never met.
1. Descovery

**Tiger of the Sands**

**Ch.1**

*************Discovery**************

**Sasuke's POV**

__7/13/2056__

_Dear Logan, _

_I miss you and I wish you were here to see what has happened :) It all started out great, fun, and exciting. I guess fun might be the wrong word to use. But frankly I don't care anymore. I'm living my dream :) I don't know weather or not I'm supposed to be having fun, but I guess that I'm not working a day in my life because I'm doing what I love...Science. I can't believe that the few weeks I've spent here has gone this well. I mean there are Bombs and such going off, but that's what makes life exciting right? Well, so far, there has only been one man I knew who has died. His name was Jonathan. He was jumping out of a Black Hawk Helicopter to secure the boundaries of a previous helicopter crash and he missed the ropes, plummeting to his death. Many people think I'm taking his death too seriously because I'm a girl. Psh, just because I'm a girl doesn't mean that I am emotional...sometimes._

_There are a few things that have been bothering me: the smells, the sounds, and the retched shrieks that come from the inside of buildings. Also, the ash from the nuclear fallout bothers me quite a bit. It was the first fallout in recorded history :) best part is, I got to see it first hand. I am doing research on how it affects the plant life. But weather or not its killing people, it's a great way to see the actual results of sickness caused by the ash. I guess I'm just trying to look at the bright side of the millions who have died because of the _

I crinkle the letter in the scratchy palm of my hands as I pull it close to my chest. I can't read on. Though, even if I could, I can't because it appears that the rest of it was ripped or torn off. Salty tears run down the sides of my pale cheeks as I wonder if this war was anything compared to that. I'm scared of what I'm going through; the bombs are a constant tune that plays in my ears. I can't help but wonder what the rest of the letter said. Could this letter possibly be a fake? Or did this all really happen?

I search through the wooden chest in which I found the partial letter. I'm looking for more envelopes with the same address on it, or scraps that may have ripped off the note. I'm just hoping that I can find it.

_**Please tell me what you think :) I know this chapter is SUPER short, but I'm just trying something new. At least though its over 400 words. Thank you so much for reading! and Please Review so that i can stick to a good plot. Have a wonderful day :)**_


	2. freedom

**Tiger of the Sands**

A Soldier of the US Marine Corps finds lost letters that lead him back into the past. There was a terrible war in the Middle East, and nuclear fallout occurred. Millions died. But wrapped up in all this, he falls in love with a woman he has never met.

Ch.2

*********freedom**********

**Sasuke's POV**

As my hands fold through the chest that is full of old papers, I can't find and pieces that may have ripped off the letter. I slowly lift my hands out of the chest and gently rub my eyes with my finger tips to release the dirt that builds up from the hard blowing winds. I decide that I won't give up looking until this chest has absolutely no paper left inside. So, I throw my hands down into the chest and start pulling handfuls out at a time.

In the handfuls retrieved I picked up some wretchedly smelly, yellow, old looking newspaper headlines listing:

"HELECOPTER DOWN!" "HUNDREDS DEAD!" "IS THERE LIFE?" "SURVIVERS FOUND!"

But these headlines aren't helping me find the letter scraps. Also, I took a short whiff of the paper clippings. I couldn't stand the stench. It smells like a cat or something sprayed all over them. No wonder they are stained yellow, making them look older than they actually are. Though, through the pee stained paper, I have to keep looking, handful after handful.

The chest is now empty. There were no more parts to the letter, which clarifies that the rest was ripped off. But what I'm finding may be of some importance to me. It may help me find the rest of the letter. So, instead of ridding the paper all together, I started sorting it. One pile of newspaper clippings, another of experiment files, and the other, records.

But since I found no parts of the letter, I reached out and grabbed for the only part left of it. The ink fades and runs in parts, giving away the fact that it had been carried through some wet weather. But I study the face of the letter, trying to figure out what is missing. It appears that there was a date listed on the upper right hand side. I cant read it though, the ink had run, leaving me with nothing but a smear of black ink. Though, that gives me an idea. Pens leave indentions in the paper.

I jump to my feet in joy that I may have gotten somewhere on this letter shit. I rush to put the letter into the pocket of the rain jacket. I look up as the rain pounds on the tin roof of the small shack. I put one foot in front of the other, running faster out of that door as I thought possible. I sprint through the darkened forest, dodging trees as I lift my feet over the fallen. I skid to a slow gallop as I reach the cliff edge. I turn, and pick my pace back up. I feel like I can fly as I run along side the jagged cliff edge, leaping to the different levels of rock. I feel free.

**Hey, thanks for all the great reviews from all of you that did. I tried my hardest to make this one exciting enough to keep you all happy with this story :) Also, it would be absolutely wonderful to get some feedback on what should happen next :) i have some ideas but I'm kinda stuck, i haven't been writing as much, but i kinda forgot what was going to happen next. :\ Anyway, thank you all so much for reviewing _Midnight-sniper, pinkypinkypinky, Darkendmoon, and jen 1490_. :) **


	3. Finders Keepers

**Tiger of the Sands**

A Soldier of the US Marine Corps finds lost letters that lead him back into the past. There was a terrible war in the Middle East, and nuclear fallout occurred. Millions died. But wrapped up in all this, he falls in love with a woman he has never met.

Ch.3

*********finders keepers**********

**Mark's POV**

My blue eyes blur as the rain pours down. My face is drenched; the helmet doesn't help me much. The lip is far too small. Patrolling the outpost is super annoying, especially when it's fucking raining. That just makes it that much worse. I can hardly keep my eyes open though. I've been patrolling for at least nineteen hours now.

I figured that since no movement has happened for over 7 hours, there is a little bit of time where I can get some sleep in. But right as I laid my head up against the side of the camouflaged wooden utility shed a man slammed the door right in my face. It figures that once I decide to take a nap, movement happens. I stood up and quickly aimed the gun at the man scratching at a piece of paper. He turned around once he realized that he had a gun to the back of his head. Right at that moment his eyes widened, and he slowly held up is dog tags that hung around his neck while raising the other hand, which held some kind of paper, into the surrender position.

It was Sasuke, the guy who was supposed to be patrolling with me. That guy is always doing stuff he isn't supposed to. Everyone thinks he goes missing, and then right when he finds it convenient. That fucking ass hole. Thinking he owns the place or something. But, anyway, I put my gun down and un-cock it. I just couldn't hold back my anger of him coming back in the middle of the night. It's fucking ridiculous shit. I hate it when he does this.

"You fucking bastard! I almost shot you!" I just started to fire out at him. He just stood there looking at me like I'm an idiot. Then he started to laugh while putting his hands down. He gets a kind of sorry smile, thinking it's all good that I almost shot him.

"What's that fucking piece of paper anyway?" I rip it out of his hand. That's when I realize it's a letter, a letter from whom? But I can't find a signature, or even a date. "This is total bull shit. Can't you see it's a fake? It was written to scare us. There's no date no fucking signature. Nada."

"It isn't bull shit." He said kind of muffled under his breath. He reached out to grab the paper from me. I'm much more butch than him, so I pull away to where he can't grab it from me. "Give it back!" He shouts at me. He jumps up, trying to grab the letter. Might I add trying, which means not achieving.

"Are you saying that this letter actually means something to you? Ha, bull shit. You'll believe anything anyone says or writes in this case...God Damn you're gullible." I just laugh at him, making him feel like a complete idiot. He just puts his head down and stops reaching for the letter; I could have sworn that I saw this big tough guy draw a tear.

"Yes. It's important to me. I don't know, maybe I'm a fool for thinking its real. But can I at least have it back? It isn't not yours to keep." He softly spoke while keeping his head down.

"Sasuke...t-t-t, don't you know anything?" I figured if anyone should have it, I should. It simply isn't a fake, and I wanna keep it for myself. Fucking Sasuke needs to get a life. Its mine now. And 'finders keepers' was never a game for me.

**Alright. Let me know what you think of this guy Mark. Personally i don't like him. He must have been spoiled rotten as a kid. Well, anyway, I love what this all is leading into XD And again I am sending thanks to all those who reviewed : Jen1490, and DarkendMoon. Thank you all for reading, and please review :)**


	4. Perfect silence

**Tiger of the Sands**

A Soldier of the US Marine Corps finds lost letters that lead him back into the past. There was a terrible war in the Middle East, and nuclear fallout occurred. Millions died. But wrapped up in all this, he falls in love with a woman he has never met.

Ch.3

*********Perfect silence**********

**Sasuke's POV**

PREVIOUSLY ((("Sasuke...t-t-t, don't you know anything?" I figured if anyone should have it, I should. It simply isn't a fake, and I wanna keep it for myself. Fucking Sasuke needs to get a life. Its mine now, and 'finder's keepers' was never a game for me.)))

"JUST FUCKING GIVE IT BACK!" I can't help but just yell my guts out. Why can't that fucking bastard just give me the letter back? "Can't you see it's a fake" I mimic Marks words.

He must have not learned how the game finder's keeper goes when he was in kindergarten. Ha, that fucking bastard doesn't even know the importance of that letter, or the power it may have on the world's future.

Well, I'm not gunna dwell on the fact that I lost the only part of the letter that I had.

"Fine. Just keep it." I figure he can have it. I've got more resources than he would know what to do with. I swivel on the heel of my foot, and head out the door. I told him that I would finish the night patrol shift and let him get some sleep. He watches me as I turn the corner. But once I'm out of his sight I secure my gun over my shoulder and dart into the rain. I jump to the cliff, into the trees and across the bridge that transverses over the rising river. The rain pours down, the legs of my pants are drenched, weighing me down, slowing my pace, and making more noise than necessary. But finally, I make it to the old shack in which I found the letter.

I slowly push open the creaky door that leads into the candle lit room... "Hello there." A soft voice of a woman floats to me.

"Hi?" I question her presence. How did she find this place? Who is she? " Um...Who are you?"

She ignores my question entirely, jumping strait to her own.

"I believe you have something of mine. A letter?" She talks so calm and smoothly, where as I'm in the shadows with widened eyes. She just sits there hands webbed together, just placed over the knee of her crossed legs. I look her up and down starting with her face, although the candle doesn't light her up all that much.

Her hair is curly, but it appears to be pulled back. All I see is the fronts that frame her pale, petite, perfectly smooth face. I take to her eyes that gleam in the candle light as they stare deep into me. But, right as I move my eyes below her perfectly tender lips... I sigh...my manhood kicks in.

My mouth starts watering, I start to moan. As I suck the beauty in through my teeth a slight hissing sound escapes.

"What was that?" she asks while leaning forward in her chair. It took a sec for me to register what she had asked before I jumped out of the stride.

"Umm...what?" I look around as I pretended like I didn't say (or moan) anything. But she just sits back in the chair, and crosses her legs once again. She begins to make a tapping motion of the hanging leg.

The motion immediately puts me back into my "manhood stride," drawing my eyes and thoughts to her smooth, long, and not to mentions sexy stems.

I realize that my hormones are getting far too out of hand. But it has been quite a while since I've seen a woman in this neighbor hood. I squeeze my eyes shut. I want this feeling to end...although it is the most amazing feeling ever...NO it has to stop!

Once this feeling slows, I get the courage to open my eyes and face the Perfect beauty. But right as my eyes open, the candle blows out with a gust of wind that slips through the cracks in the walls. But once the brown irises of my eyes adjust to the darkness, I realize that I am alone.

**Hehehe, I like this chapter. Its depressing though :( Let me know what you all think :) PLEASE, did anyone cry? lol. (I did) Sasuke just is being torn apart, from the inside out. So who do you think this girl is? Why was she there? Please share what you think :) :) :)**


	5. Injection

**Tiger of the Sands**

A Soldier of the US Marine Corps finds lost letters that lead him back into the past. There was a terrible war in the Middle East, and nuclear fallout occurred. Millions died. But wrapped up in all this, he falls in love with a woman he has never met.

Ch.5

*********Injection*********

**Sasuke's POV**

Last night was confusing. How did I end up all alone after being there with that beautiful woman? I don't know whether I was dreaming or what, but man was she perfect. I keep thinking about what she was asking me, "The letter." Maybe it was written for her, or is she the writer? I don't know, but I don't really want to stick around and find out. Well all I do know about this odd situation is that once it was black, and she wasn't there, I passed out on the floor. When I woke up, there was a very large welt on the back of my head. I think I hit something on my way to the floor. Well, whether she was real or not, my imagination knows what I like, ha.

I can't think. That situation last night has been blocked. I've hit the spike strips of life that God set down to stop me. But what in gods name was she doing here! Oh well, ill think about that later. But right now, I'd like to filter through some of those other papers I found in the chest. But as I was sorting them back out I could help but think that ever since I've been in Vietnam I have been thinking, isn't Vietnam a desert? Well, I guess fact is that it was a desert, like during World War II and stuff. But when the nuke hit it created some kind of fertile soil. I don't know, but it has kept me up at night before. I don't like thinking about what has happened in the places that I am at. It just doesn't seem right, especially if it's a bad thing that happened.

But it doesn't really matter what I think, I get told everything. But oh well. When I signed up for this job, I knew what I was getting myself into. Who knew it would lead me to a vegetated desert though. Well, since it rains more than 10 inches I think it is, a year, Vietnam isn't even a desert anymore. It's in the new climate zone of Tropical wet and Dry. I don't get it...I thought Nukes destroyed anything that was living instead of enhancing it. But what ever, I guess maybe this nuke had less radiation or something. I'm not much of a science kind of guy.

So anyway, after I sorted the newspapers into one pile, science experiments in the other, I was reaching in to the chest to grab one last paper when my finger got caught between the wall of the chest and the floor of it. That's when I realized that it wasn't the bottom of the chest. I always thought that the chest seemed a little short for the size of the outside, but I didn't suspect anything. So anyway, I lift up the piece of wood out of the chest, and once I look back down in the chest, there are what appears to be HUNDREDS of letters. I wonder if it's from the same person...

I reach in, and grab a hand full of envelopes and opened letters. As I sift through the empty envelopes I find short notes. But odd thing is, it's in the same hand writing as the very first letter was. I figure that if I found the other letter by mistake, I might have a chance on finding something on purpose. I grab and grab at the paper. I skim through what doesn't seem like very much importance. It looks more like science results of something; Pointless. So I throw those down, and grab another stack, a note that read:

_Logan, progress has been made. Please share with the others. The virus is contained. -Allison_

My question is virus of what? Hmmm, I don't really care; it's contained. But something that caught my eye is the name. Allison. When was this written? I can't find a date on these either, any of them! What the fuck is wrong with people and not putting dates on things. God, I just want to find one date!

I quickly shuffle through the stacks looking and looking for a date. Oh look another short note:

_Logan, be careful. Don't enter the contamination zone. The virus has escaped. –Allison_

Oh look, the virus escaped, how fantastic for me. Where is this contamination zone anyway? I hope I'm not in it now. Why am I getting so paranoid? Am I still freaking out about the woman disappearing last night...Maybe? Or maybe my head just hurts. Maybe I have a concussion. Ya I have a concussion, I'll go with that.

I take a nice long deep breath, and let it out. I need to see a doctor, and fast. I throw everything back into the chest, and leap up to my feet. As I slam the door on my way out, my head seems to get heavier and heavier, then it goes to being very light and fluffy.

"Mark?" I asked as I saw a blurred image of him.

"Ha, ya. How ya doing?" He just laughs as the doctor behind him checks my blood pressure.

"What happened?"

"Well, you took a hard hit to the back of your skull. You are having internal bleeding of the brain. Why didn't you consult a doctor once this happened?" The doctor asked as he replaced the gauze on the back of my head.

"Well, there kind of wasn't any doctor in the area I was at." I said while drooling all over my chin. The doctor just wipes it off like its no big deal.

"Where was this?" Doctor Baker asked.

"Over there," I point in the direction of the shack, "it's a little...shack with lots of pretty women." I can't keep my head strait.

"Well, how far in that direction?" Dr. Baker asked politely.

"About a mile. You cross a really pretty bridge to get there." My head is spinning, drool is pouring out of my mouth, and I'm dazed to where I can't even keep one word in my head.

I finally start to become myself again. Mark just sits there waiting for me to wake up.

"Sasuke...Sasuke..." His says my name time after time. I finally open my eyes and I see him holding a needle, "This could go the easy way, or the hard way. This needle is an injection of...um... of something that makes it so you can't lie. You can either tell me right off the bat, or ill force you to tell me. How did you just so simply "stumble" across the shack. Hmm, How?" He starts off with a stern growling talk, but then it leads into these high pitched screams.

I turn my head to avoid the high screams. "I don't know. I guess it was because if we were supposed to keep the base protected, than the boundaries should be patrolled. So I went out to secure the boundaries, and I found the shack." I keep my head turned as I glace into his eyes.

"LIAR!" He throws the needle into my neck and pushes the syringe down with his thumb. "Now...tell me the TRUTH!" He shouts, unaware that I was telling the truth.

The injection may impair my ability to lie, but it doesn't impair my strength. I throw myself at mark, pinning him on the dirt floor.

"I'm not fucking lying! What, you think I was running away to be with a woman?" I look at him in disappointment that he doesn't trust me.

"Well...maybe" he just looks up at me.

"Well, think a little before you throw yourself at the truth. Like I would really be out with a woman. We're on the brink of another fucking war man! Get a taste of...of" I jump off Mark in realization that there is a search team at the shack. I quickly remove all the IV blood shit, and dart out the tent. I need my wings to carry me. I have to make it there before they find the chest.

**Hehe, i like this chapter. He gets way to paranoid. its funny :) Well anyway, let me know what you thing :) Have a good day :) :) **


	6. Mistake

**Tiger of the Sands**

A Soldier of the US Marine Corps finds lost letters that lead him back into the past. There was a terrible war in the Middle East, and nuclear fallout occurred. Millions died. But wrapped up in all this, he falls in love with a woman he has never met.

Ch.6

*********Mistake*********

**Sasuke's POV**

I'm running as fast as my legs can carry me with the wind at my back. I feel the breeze lift me up off my feet, relieving all pressure, making me run even faster. The rain is pouring down, filling my eyes with a blur. Thankfully I know exactly where the shack is, I don't need to see to know where I'm going. I just hope I get there before they do.

The grass hisses as the legs of my pants brush against it. I whip around a few trees and boom, I'm there. Thankfully the search team has quite a ways to go. I have time to remove the chest and get it to safety. I reach for every piece of paper and quickly put it into the chest, closed the lid, and locked it.

I stood up, grabbed the chest, wrapping my fingers around the bottom and left that shack with no time to spare. The search team was close, too close for comfort. But without knowing, I mistakenly left out piece of paper. It must have been stuck to the bottom of the chest as I picked it up, and fluttered down, hitting the floor just as the search team broke in. I didn't stand around waiting for them to find me either, I had to leave it there...for them to find. I just hope it has no valuable information.

I sit there, leaning against the dark, splintery backside of the shack, just waiting for them to yell, "I found something!"

But that moment never came, they eventually just left. Though, I did here one man say, "This shack must be the wrong one, there is nothing here. Or maybe he was lying." I got lucky.

From that moment on, I knew it was safe. I knew that I could come out from behind the shack, and return everything I took out, every thing that isn't important that is. I set the chest down and took out everything. I slowly removed the wood cover that hid the letters. I reached down, and grabbed each letter, while shoving them into my pockets. At that moment I realized that I was lucky, but maybe too lucky.

I suddenly began to hear voices...again. They're back, but for what? But my question was answered. "I believe we missed something. I just wanna go look and make sure it was worth looking." The soldier struts into the front door and just slowly glances around, and leans forward to take a better look at something, the chest; I slipped out the door behind him. "Hey! I think I found something!" He yells out while raising his voice. He found the chest.

**Sorry about not updating for such a long time, i was working and didn't get the time. Well, anyway, thank you so much for reading and PLEASE let me know what you think about the story so far. thank you so much, and have a wonderful day :)**


	7. Hope

**Tiger of the Sands**

A Soldier of the US Marine Corps finds lost letters that lead him back into the past. There was a terrible war in the Middle East, and nuclear fallout occurred. Millions died. But wrapped up in all this, he falls in love with a woman he has never met.

Ch.7

*********Hope*********

**Sasuke's POV**

I'm not going to stick around and wait for them to find me. I dart into the trees and make my way into the deserts dunes. It has months before anyone has ever crossed over the sea of sand. The reason, There is a battalion of the enemy just waiting for us to lose our patients.

I make my way over the first dune, then the next. The sand is becoming softer and softer the taller the dunes get, the closer I get to the center. I am running for my life, for what I have.

I stop to catch my breath, and in doing so I pull out a letter. They all have locations written on the backs. First stop, Iraq. I figure that I can calculate how to get there by using my mental map, it may not be extremely accurate, but it's worth the try.

I'm running and running, dune after dune on my way to Iraq. I stop to get a small drink of water out of my canteen and suddenly realize that I have no idea where I am, all the dunes look the same. I just hope that I haven't magically turned myself around heading in the wrong direction. Well, either way, I need to keep moving, I don't wanna be buzzard food.

I have to find her. All the letters I have read, the clippings and just everything that has her hand writing I cant help but relax all my muscles and calm down. Her "voice" through all the letters makes me get all butterflied and light inside. I can't breath.  
>If I don't find her, my life will end, because she has become my life. I need her. I love her. Finding just one bit of proof would be enough for me. So that's what I'm doing here, in this ransom desert.<p>

I look up to the sky while lacing my fingers. I kneel down, and pray

"Help me find her. Please, I need her." I put my hands up to the sky, wishing for everything to work itself out. "Please."

After days of being out under that retched sun, I come to a small but joy bringing oasis. Seeing that water beneath those trees, the water that falls from the rocks above, hearing the water crash down on itself, makes my face light up. I run to the water and cup it in my hands. I splash it on my face. Its such a great feeling I decide to jump in. The feeling makes me feel like an outlaw who just escaped. The best feeling in the whole world, I have hope.

I finally leave the oasis and find myself thinking about what she may look like, 'Brown hair, blue eyes. Blond hair, green eyes. Red hair with green eyes :) more my type.'

Then I start making up names: Allison, Janet, Beth, Liz, Abigail, Cora, Bliss, Rose...etc. I've started to picture what she looks like with the new names. Allison is my favorite. Red hair and olive green eyes. Perfect.

As I walked, I started to get dizzy. I started to fall over myself. I just reached the top of the tallest dune, and my light headedness forces me to fall backwards, tumbling down the side of the dune. My head hurts. My eyes turn over and start stinging. My tongue gets dry, I'm dehydrated. Or so I thought. I remember when Mark stabbed that needle into the back of my neck he mentioned truth. Is it possible for the drug to finally be kicking in...?No, its not. But I shake my canteen and it still has water in it. Making the drug mark put into my body a plausible explanation. He was lying. This drug doesn't make me tell the truth, it makes me dehydrated, out in the desert. It's activated by the outrages heat.

I watch behind me as the footprints disappear the minute they are made. I lie there, silent, closing my eyes and picturing Allison, my imaginary dish, my imaginary love. I have to keep moving though. I try to stand up, I can't, and my muscles are weak. I'm dying. That drug that mark gave to me will kill me...I'm going to die, and I haven't even reached hostile territory yet... I collapse back down to the ground. What seemed to be seconds later, I open my eyes just enough to see hoofs standing next to me.

**HEY! Okey now that i have finally updated please share with me what you think about what is happening. 0.0 i think its pretty crazy. And i did my part by writing, do your part by reviewing :) OH and please check out my new story, A Savages Heart. Its based on a game that a friend and i play, so please check it out, and review. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. boy do i love reviews :) Have a great day!**


End file.
